I dont like your brother or i thought i didn't
by MissMonkey91
Summary: Hermione always thought of George as an insufferable prankster. George always thought of Hermione of a boring book worm. When Hermione confides in him about the dreams she's been having will things change? GeorgeHermione.
1. the letter

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! If you recognize it, it is surely not mine.**

Hermione was lying on her bed, hoping for a letter from her best friend Ron Weasely. He had said he would make sure she was invited for Bill and Fluers wedding. She hoped he would write soon because her parents where truly annoying this summer, insisting on her doing everything the muggle way still even though she was 17 and able to do magic outside of school.

As she layed on her bed she was doing the only two things that helped her stay calm, reading, of course, and listening to her muggle ipod her parents had insisted on getting. She was listening to the song _I write sins not tragedies_ by Panic! At the disco. Even though they were a muggle band she honestly thought they were very good.

Slowly she watched the sun set, and fell asleep.

Throughout the night she had the same dream she had been having all summer, the night Draco Malfoy got away. She remembered seeing him run past her with Snape on his heels, the look on his face one of shock and terror. In that fleeting moment she saw that he was just as vulnerable as them.

**Flash back/dream-**

"CRUCIO!" yelled the death eater she was fighting; Hermione writhed on the floor in pain that ended quickly.

When she got back on her feet she saw the sneer on his face for making her hurt like he did.

She held her wand up and started shooting every hex and curse she new at the man hitting him many times until he was eventually unconscious.

She started to move to the next death eater when she was tackled to the floor, a wand at her neck. "GET OFF ME!" she shouted, but to no avail. The death eater on top of her refused to get off. She managed to get in a position to point her wand at him and put a full body bind on him.

She looked at the Astronomy tower door and saw two people run out of it. She looked at the first persons face, praying that Harry was one of them. She realized the boy was Draco Malfoy.  
As she was staring at him he looked down at her, shock on his pale face and terror in his eyes. Terror quickly turned to malice when he saw her; she knew he blamed her for his father and the situation he was in.

But she could only look she could give him was pity.

She watched Draco, and what looked like his slave driver, Snape, run out of the room. Soon to be followed by, to her excitement, Harry; whom she saw was chasing them.

She realized the fighting was stopping, most of the death eaters unconscious or in a full body bind or, running to save their lives.

She help the wounded to the hospital wing, feeling she was going to collapse herself.

She saw Harry come in a while later, looking horrible. She ran to his bedside and he said one thing.

"Dumbledore is dead."

**End flashback/dream**

Hermione woke up crying, and to the sound of tapping on the window. Knowing what it was she ran over to the window and opened it for a tiny owl.

"Shut UP pigwidgeon" she shouted at the tiny bird.

She reached up and grabbed she stupid little thing to find Ron Weasleys horrible scrawl

Hermione-

It's ok! Mum and Dad want you here for the wedding so you can come over here!

They also say it's not safe for you to be traveling on your own seeing as your one of harries best friends so someone is going to come get you.

Can't wait to see you!!

Ron

P.S. the person picking you up will come on Tuesday.

P.P.S, bring your dress robes for the wedding.

P.P.P.S if you need to go to diagon alley the person picking you up will take you.

After reading the letter Hermione started laughing, unfortunately waking her parents in the next room.

"Hermione what are you doing in here?" asked her father coming into her room.

"Nothing dad. I just got a letter from a friend" she responded still grinning.

"Well hunny you managed to wake us two minutes before my clock went off anyways" he said with a sigh "you mother is heading downstairs to make breakfast come down when you are ready" and he left the room.

She quickly got dressed and smoothed her hair in the way Ginny had taught her.

Being happy with her appearance she went downstairs to find her mum and dad already sitting at the table.

"Hermione dear, this came while you wear upstairs getting ready" said her mum holding up a Hogwarts letter.

"Thanks mum" said Hermione tucking into her pancakes "um...would it be alright with you two if I went to Ron's house this summer? His brother is getting married and I have been invited to the wedding" she looked at her parents quickly, hoping they would just say yes.

They did. "So when do you have to be there?" her father asked.  
She swallowed the bacon in her mouth and responded "someone is going to pick me up tomorrow".

"Well it sounds like you already worked this out" she thought she was in trouble but when she looked at her dad and saw he was smiling she knew she wasn't.

"Yeah dad everything is all worked out" she said with a grin "well I better go get packed, eh?" and with that she ran back upstairs to get herself packed.

**So what do you think? This is my first story and I'm not much of an author.**

**So…if you have any ideas on the story please tell them to me. I would appreciate it a lot! Also my grammar is AWFUL so if you see anything that needs to be changed tell me. If you give me reviews I'll give you pie!! Bye loves**


	2. why do I have to pick her up?

**Me: I AM J.K ROWLING! George: You are so NOT J.K. I should know…she created me! And besides...J.K. isn't half emo half prep Me: GEORGE!! I told you not to tell!..And I am not half prep! I'm half punk half emo! George: tell what? Your not J.K. or your a psychopath? And yes…you are half prep Me: CRAP! Now you told both! And I CANT be half prep cuz I'm scared of pink. Need I remind you of the Barbie mobile? George: can someone please rescue me? She is a LUNATIC! Compared to this girl Belatrix Lestrange is sweet! Me: now george you know you love me!! George….I do NOT! Me: GEORGE…don't make me sing the beaver song…anyways I'm not J.K. Rowling as George already told you. So therefore I own nothing. I also don't own My Chemical Romance…if I did you would know who I was! Well on with the story**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Hermione got to her room she immediately started packing, she was so excited to get to the burrow she was practically jumping up and down. With the constant threat of voldemort she was always on guard, making her very morose sometimes.

As she started folding up her dress robes she heard a tapping on the window, turning around she saw an owl bearing the Hogwarts seal, knowing what it was she quickly walked to the window and opened it, took the letter, and let the owl go.

She realized that the letter was somewhat heavy, as if there was a small piece of metal in there. She realized it was her last year and her stomach did a back flip.

She opened the letter and out fell a small badge that and an HG on it, not for her initials but for Head Girl.

She read the letter and saw what she needed to get at Diagon alley, and wondered who was going to pick her up.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why am **I** going to pick her up? Cant you send Lupin or someone?"

"George" replied the mans mother "Most of the order are out tracking down death eaters, or helping with this wedding! Seeing as you are doing neither you where elected to go get Hermione. Also if she's gotten her letter you have to take her to Diagon Alley." She looked dangerous. George didn't want to fight with her when she had that look on.

"Alright mum I get what you're saying." He replied with a sigh "when do I pick her up?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That night Hermione was searching her room packing up random things she found she wanted to take with her. Again, she had her IPod on this time listening to _welcome to the black parade bye my chemical romance. _When she was finished packing she went downstairs. She started looking for her parents but instead found a note from her mum.

_Hermione-_

_Your father got a phone call from the office. He's wanted at a seminar in New York City and I decided to go with him. I'm sorry it was such short notice. We love you dear! Have fun at school. _

_Love,_

_Mom and dad_

Hermione was hurt her parents didn't even say goodbye before leaving; they just left her a note.

Well she decided not to dwell on it and go to bed. So she went back upstairs, got in her Pajamas and slowly fell asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

George had a hard time falling asleep that night. For some reason the girl was on his mind. He had no idea why. Slowly he fell asleep to Fred's slow breathing and occasional snorts.

Unfortunately for him his dreams where just like his thoughts. Full of the girl. Eventually he woke up and, deciding he couldn't sleep, went down to the kitchen. Why did he all the sudden start thinking of her all the time. He wondered what she looked like. She had never really been an eyesore, and he wondered if she had gotten prettier.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hermione woke with a start. That damn dream, it was always the same.

"Damn malfoy" she muttered "he started this. I'm going to KILL him if I ever see him again"

With that she went back to bed, taking forever to fall asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Me: that's the second chapter folks! George: how come HERMIONE gets to swear and I don't?! Me: because you're just the secondary character! This story is mostly about Hermione! George: why you little… Me: GEORGE! Watch you mouth! Anyways shut up because I'm trying to tell people something! Right…anyways how do you like it? I'm not that great of a writer so yeah... read and review please! More chapters come with reviews!! Yay!! ..No George you can't talk the chapter is over.**


	3. why didn't you knock?

**Me: I'm back!! And guess what?! George: what NOW? Me: I GOT NEW SOCKS!! George: how fascinating now remember what we are here for Me: DAMMIT…I forgot, I got sidetracked. George: ARM! On your arm! Me: what about my arm?...oh yeah!! Sorry. George was reminding me of the notes on my arm. Anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own any of…George I can't read your handwriting!! George: whispers something in authoress's ear Me: THAT WAS MEAN! But thank you for telling me what it says! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things you recognize in the story. On with the story.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hermione got up early the next morning, thinking about how soon whoever was picking her up was going to get there.

She went down the hallway to the bathroom and took her time getting ready. This summer was good to her. She had never been ugly but now, she knew she was pretty.

She had figured out how to straighten her hair using magic, as she could do magic outside of school.

Her mother had insisted Hermione update her wardrobe "your not 13 anymore dear, you need to stop dressing like it" she had said. Hermione looked in her wardrobe and picked a simple jeans and tee-shirt combo with trainers.

Putting on a necklace while going down the stairs she slowly made her way to the living room, where she saw someone already sitting on her couch.

She knew that head of red hair well. The problem was, which Weasley was it?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

George left the burrow early in the day just incase Hermione needed to go to Diagon alley. He didn't want to be out after dark, no one did. These where bad times and darkness was not safe.

He arrived at the Granger household at 9:00 in the morning, and without knocking, went inside. The only sound he could hear was a shower running upstairs. So he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a couple minutes the shower stopped. He heard a door open and then another one close. George sat in the living room glancing at his watch every couple of minutes. This girl seemed to be taking forever. He was about to get up and go upstairs when he heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. He heard her come in the room. He slowly turned around and saw her.

This girl looked amazing. Simple, yet amazing.

"Um hello, err…" she didn't know which twin he was. He laughed at this.

"George, Fred is at the shop. He takes work more seriously than I do" George said still looking Hermione over.

"I'm guessing you're here to pick me up then" she guessed. _Damn she's smart_ he thought _well it doesn't take a genius to figure out why a full grown wizard is in your living room on the day your getting picked up _replied a small voice.

"Yeah, mum sent me." Was all he could think up as a reply.

"How do I know you're really George?" asked Hermione "how do I know you're not a death eater? And why didn't you knock on the door?" concluded the girl in front of him _dammit…I hadn't thought of that. And why didn't I knock?_

"Alright as for the not being George issue ask me any question you know only I will know the answer to" said George thinking this would be an easy one.

"Ok…what did I do to you after the last, very painful, prank you pulled on me?" she asked. George was shocked she would still remember that, everyone knew that HE would never forget.

"you…hit me with a jinx as I was walking down the stairs that made me look like a girl complete with tee-shirt saying 'I'm batting for the other team' and a…thong" he shivered, how girls could stand those things was beyond him. He hoped he would never be hit with that spell again.

"Correct. Now ask me a question." She said "so you know I'm really Hermione of course" Hermione felt like she was playing a rather embarrassing game of truth or dare when she saw the almost evil look that crossed Georges face

"What was the last prank I pulled on you?" he asked "and tell me in detail"

"I was trying to forget that thank you." She said in an exasperated tone

"Tell me or I'll hit you with a stunner" was his only reply

"Alright, alright! You gave me a heavy sleeping draught, took me up to Ron and Harry's room, took off all my clothes but my underwear, took off all of Harry's clothes but his underwear, laid me next to Harry, took very incriminating photos of us, and left us for Ron to find in the morning" as she said all of that she turned a VERY deep red. Causing George to laugh VERY hard. _Oh I could do that again_ he thought_ but then again her jinx makes me think otherwise_.

"Alright Hermione I do believe you are yourself!!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Ugh I can't believe he asked me that! _She thought to herself_ that was so embarrassing! Poor Ronald, of course, had to be the one to find us!_

"Um George do you think we could go soon?" she asked to get him to stop laughing "I need to go to Diagon alley" she was completely embarrassed just at the memory of last summer. He finally calmed down and realized how long he had been there.

"yeah we should leave. Where's you trunk?" he asked

"both my trunk and Crookshanks are upstairs" she replied. She and George walked upstairs together, George in the lead, Hermione following. When they got upstairs George hit her trunk with a spell and it disappeared, along with Crookshanks' basket (the cat inside).

Hermione watched him walk out of the room and thought _wow! He's certainly grown up. He actually looks very handsome. Wait..what did I just think that for? BAD Hermione BAD, he's Ron's brother. and besides he's always pulling stupid pranks. They are funny though…wait Hermione STOP! Stop thinking those thoughts!!_

"HERMIONE ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!" she heard George holler from downstairs, and grabbing a coat she ran out of her room saying "Yes, I'm coming!" and she ran down the stairs to see George holding the front door open "you ready? Lets go" and with one look she saw her home of so many years, for the last time.

**Me: YAY another chapter done! George: at least I got a couple swear words in Me: but now your going to have to answer Hermiones question as to why you didn't knock! I'm going to have fun next time!!** **George: WHAT THE F… Me: George do you want to finish that sentence? George: …... Me: I didn't think so. Now that George has decided to shut up I can talk freely. I didn't get any reviews on my last TWO chapters and I am highly disappointed. Still! I hope to get some on this chapter! Now I better go before George comes back. He's in the kitchen making lunch. So…toodles!!**


	4. Of Books and Green Hair

**Me: As I have said before I am not J.K Rowling. George: and as I'VE said before this girl is nutters. Me: George do I have to tell everyone about yesterday?... George: you wouldn't dare… Me: wanna bet? GEORGE'S HAIR IS HOT PINK!!! George: you are so DEAD! Me: runs for life THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER!!! AAHHH! ducks and George goes flying over head I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!! continues running**

"Hermione how many books do you NEED?" George asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm just looking for one more…I promise." George scowled at the shelves. He had been in Flourish and Blotts for over an hour and was getting extremely bored at this point.

"Found it!" Hermione said triumphantly holding up a very thick book called _The History of the Magic Wand: Where they came from and how we use them. _

"The history of the magic wand?" George asked dubiously "you honestly want to read that? Wands have been around for Centuries, they aren't that interesting. Now if you wanted something interesting you could read this" holding up a considerably smaller book called _Quidditch and its famous Beaters._

"Well I think it sounds fascinating" she said haughtily "and anyways it was on my booklist. I'm getting it for History of Magic. Now if you don't mind I'm going to pay for my books" George watched her as she stomped off chuckling to himself slightly, thinking that was just like Binns to assign something that boring.

After leaving Flourish and Blotts they went to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions to get Hermione new school robes. Though Hermione wouldn't tell George why she needed new ones, the truth was they had gotten a bit small in the chest.

After several hours of shopping they left Diagon alley laden with packages.

"So…why are we taking the train to the burrow?" Hermione asked George quietly. They were currently riding on the muggle train because of all the packages.

"We're going to headquarters" he whispered to her "and the packages aren't the only reason we're taking the a train. But I cant explain everything here" he seemed quite worried all the sudden, almost like a completely different George.

"Why headquarters?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Now we shouldn't talk anymore, not here." He immediately quieted.

When they reached their stop they climbed off the train and, after looking around to make sure no one was watching, left the train station and fairly ran down the street. After a few minutes they reached Grimmauld street they walked up to the spot between 11 and 13 and immediately number twelve appeared.

"Come on quickly, I don't want to be seen out here." George said in a hushed tone Hermione had never, EVER heard him use before today.

They ran up to the house and rung the doorbell. What was only about a minute seemed to last forever. When the door was opened Hermione was greeted by one of the most hilarious sights she had ever seen. Harry, as he was the only one at headquarters, opened the door, only to reveal that his once messy, black hair was now messy and bright green.

"Quick get inside" George whispered to Hermione trying to fight down a laugh at the look on Harry's face.

When they got in the house they walked quickly to the kitchen where Harry, after he greeted Hermione of course, turned and started yelling at George.

"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY I WOKE UP WITH GREEN HAIR THIS MORNING?!" he shouted at the older buy who was still trying not to laugh.

"Why Harry I have no idea what your talking about!" George said innocently. His face betrayed everything though.

"YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Harry continued to shout "MY HAIR IS GREEN AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT…THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he was now starting to shout at Hermione, who was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yes it is!" Hermione managed to choke out between bursts of laughter. George felt a certain amount of pride in making Hermione I'm-a-bookworm Granger laugh like that, it didn't happen very often.

"GEORGE WEASLEY FIX MY HAIR RIGHT NOW!" Harry's face was now as red as George's hair.

"Why Harry you seem to be quite red" George stated, still looking completely innocent "I suppose it IS a tad warm in here"

"FIX MY HAIR!" George, deciding Harry was getting out of hand, decided to fix Harry's hair. Taking out his wand he preformed a rather simple spell and was done. Harry was still fuming though.

"Harry calm down it was a joke" Hermione said from her spot on the floor, where she had fallen to when George had decided to act innocent.

"She's right you know! And beside's I only thought you would like your hair to match you eyes." George stated simply

"Oh shut up" Harry grumbled "how has your summer been so far Hermione?" the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"It's been ok I guess" she responded "a little boring though. If it wasn't for the Ipod my parents got me I would have gone crazy" she said with a small laugh.

"What's an Ipod?" George asked confusedly

"It's a muggle device that lets you listen to music" Hermione replied "now I have a question for you George"

"Oh yeah and that is?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Why aren't we at the burrow?"

**Me: I think I'll end it there for now! George: what a cliffie, I think people might die of shock in the next chapter. Me: speaking of chapters I'm sorry I took me so long to update! George: yeah she was grounded. Me: smacks George's head I was not you dunderhead! I had a report due for school and it's taking some time to do…and besides I don't GET grounded anymore. I haven't been grounded in two years but anyways let's not get off topic. George: oh shut up Me: No! This is my story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! And I would like to thank my awesome reviewers that were so very kind to me! I gotta run now. Tata!!**


	5. Authors Note Dont kill me!

**Note from the Author:**

Hello my loves!! George is out of town and when he's gone I have no inspiration. AKA I hit the worst thing a writer can face, writers block. I'm not going to be posting on this story for a while until I can get out of this rut. I know, I know. I suck. If you have ANY ideas PLEASE send them to me and you will get a personal response.

By the way I would like to thank the reviewers on my last chapter. You guys are wonderful.

I also would like to state I got added to a favorite stories list, a story alert list, and an author alert list. Thank you to the lovely readers of this story.

I want to apologize for the gaps between chapter posts, I'm a rather busy person and my birthday was Tuesday soooo….yeah. I WILL try to make shorter gaps. Right now you can just read all my old chapters though. Sorry.


	6. Sad Times

**I'm Back!! I know I said it would be a long time before I updated but I got a thought and started typing…without George :(**** speaking of him he comes home tomorrow so be excited. To all the flamers out there, don't bother 'cause I don't care what you say. I shall continue whatever you say. I'm rather happy, I'm on quite a few author alert lists, favorite author lists, favorite story lists, and story alert list for TWO of my stories! This one, and Harry Snubs a Sue (people seem to think it funny). I would like to thank all my reviewers for encouraging me, liking my story, and making the world a brighter place. Now I would like to say I own nothing but the plot. Thank you very much and I hope you like this nice dramatic, not funny chapter (the funny stuff will come NEXT chapter)**

**------------**

"So your saying the reason I'm staying here in this musty, old house is because everyone is concerned about Voldemort coming to the burrow?" Hermione asked trying to get things straight.

"Then why isn't Ron here?" Hermione asked still confused. At this question George paled and Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hermione…The Death Eaters went after him just after he sent your letter, they must have followed Pig because-" Harry stopped mid-sentence, knowing he shouldn't continue, Hermione looked panicky and had started crying silently.

"Who else?" She choked out after a minute of silence.

"No one else was killed" George answered "only a couple minor injuries"

"Where did they go? The burrow?" Hermione asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, The Death Eaters have been out in full force" Harry answered bitterly

"I just cant believe it…" Hermione said "why didn't you send me a letter telling me?"

"We couldn't! It would have been followed!" George replied

"Listen, it's getting late, Hermione I'll take you up to your room" Harry said looking at the crying girl in front of him with concern.

"Right, good idea" George said "In fact I think we could all use some sleep, I'm about dead after TWO HOURS in the book store" he said while yawning

Harry and Hermione then left the kitchen and started walking upstairs in silence

When they got to Hermione's room Harry turned to her grinning.

"You know Hermione you've changed" he said looking at her.

"What do you mean? I'm still boring old Hermione" she said looking at the floor, still shocked about the new of Ron's death.

"That's were you're wrong" Harry said "Your NOT boring Hermione…your changing. Well I'm off to bed! G'night Hermione" and with that he ran off upstairs leaving the girl standing in the hallway completely confused.

-------------

**It was short I know!! I'm sorry!! George is gonna kill me for the shortness of it! please review!**


	7. Nightmares

**Me: I'M BACK! TWO YEARS OF SILENCE BROKEN! George: Yeah silent for everyone but ME. Me: Oh shut up George, we have a story to continue! George: Your kidding? Are you really going to prolong my torture? Me: Yes, as for my disclaimer, I know nothing, J.K. Rowling does**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in silence wondering about what Harry had meant, she wasnt the same boring Hermione? She was the same person she had been last year, she had just grown up a bit.

Slowly she unpacked her things and got herself ready for bed, all the while wondering what Harry could mean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George was still in the kitchen, he had watched her walk out of the room with Harry, completely distraught. '_Of course she's distraught you idiot, she lost her best friend' _a voice in his head told him.

After several minutes of staring at nothing but the floor he decided it was best he go to bed, get an early start and go to the shop tomorrow, so he walked up the stairs silently and paused by Hermiones door. He wondered if she was asleep yet, and his question was quickly answered.

A bloodcurling scream issued from her room, so he quickly ran in to see what was wrong.

Hermiones was on her bed, no blood, no Death Eaters, no dead bodies, but she was crying and hyperventilating.

"Hermione, what the hell happened?" he asked after he figured she was alright

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare" she looked sick "it happens a lot anymore" she stared at the covers with a sheepish look on her face "I'm sorry I woke you George"

George sat down on the side of her bed "what have you been dreaming about?"

She looked at him, eyes wide and sad "the night Dumbledore was killed"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Its short, but its just a filler, and BTW i mean for them to be a bit OOC. George: wow, i think this was the least ridiculous chapter yet. more fillers please Me: shut up george... REVIEW and :P to you flamers**


End file.
